


Seven Things That Possibly Happened on Neville Longbottom's Birthday

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fluff, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Seven different years, seven different birthdays, seven snapshots about what might have happened on Neville's birthday





	Seven Things That Possibly Happened on Neville Longbottom's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [Nevillosity's](http://www.livejournal.com/community/nevillosity) Birthday Drabble challenge, this is a story formed from seven interrelated drabbles. The first three are gen, the next three Harry/Neville slash, the last can be read either way.

* * *

1.

Neville gallops around the ward, toy broom between his legs, whooping and pretending he's diving from impossible heights. He's five today, and not even Gran shushing him, saying the patients need their rest, can ruin his mood. 

Gran's helping his Dad back to his bed as Neville makes his final circle around the room. Breathless, he stops suddenly, hearing a shuffling noise behind him. Then, there's a hand on his shoulder and when he looks up, Alice is shoving a gum wrapper under his nose. Wide-eyed, Neville pockets it. 

It's the first thing he can remember his mum giving him. 

2\. 

Family gatherings don't appeal to Neville. Usually, he's compared to his father, everyone clucks in disappointment, and Uncle Algie tries to kill him. 

This time, he's been forgotten. 

Sitting at the empty kitchen table, he glumly whispers, "Happy birthday to me," propping his face up with both hands. Ancient relations surround and ignore him. 

Two days later, Gran finally remembers and bakes a very dry cake. This somehow becomes his fault when she asks him why he didn't just _tell_ her. 

Neville doesn't know; he doesn't think he should have to, but supposes it's just something else he's wrong about. 

3\. 

He hasn't had many owls that summer, but that's unsurprising. Though his first year at Hogwarts may have been a success, there are few people Neville thinks of as 'friends'. 

Therefore, he's more than a little shocked when the bird arrives, but opens the package anyway. In narrow, loopy handwriting, a note reads: 

_I've been told you excel in the same subject your mother once did. This book belonged to her, and it is time it was returned to you._

_Happy birthday._

In the months following, Neville nearly wears out that Herbology text, but never finds out who sent it. 

4\. 

Blackpool again. It's different from the last time he was here. Mainly, he isn't being held underwater. Instead, Algie boasts loudly about the role Neville played at the Ministry. 

Still, despite his family's pride, he doesn't want to be here. It's boring, and he expected things to be more... exciting this summer. Somehow. He's not sure why. 

But then a familiar face appears amongst the masses of families on holiday, and Neville reckons his summer just got interesting. 

"Sixteen, eh?" 

Neville's surprised he knew. "Yeah." 

"Mine's tomorrow," Harry tells him, jamming his hands into his pockets. "This place is nice." 

5\. 

Harry -- angry and red-faced -- flings open the door, wordlessly dragging Neville inside. A boy approximately the combined size of Crabbe and Goyle eyes them both. 

"Er, h- hi?" Neville says nervously. 

"Mum's going to have a fit when I tell her about this. You're not supposed to have... _those people_ here." 

"Sod off, Dudley," Harry snaps, leading Neville upstairs. 

Once in his tiny room, Harry grins, apparent anger forgotten, and pushes Neville against the wall. "You're seventeen, I'm out of here tonight, and we're going to make enough noise to scar Dudders for life." 

It's Neville's favourite birthday yet. 

6\. 

They know Voldemort won't stop because it's their birthdays, but it's been a tiring five years, and sometimes they need to pretend they're safe. 

As if sensing this need, headquarters is completely abandoned tonight. It's the longest stretch of time alone they've had in _months_ , so when Neville starts stumbling over his words, Harry demands he spit it out. Grinning shyly, Neville reaches into his bedside table, retrieving two old Gryffindor ties. 

"I like your birthday," Harry murmurs as Neville binds him to the headboard. 

Neville hooks Harry's legs over his shoulders and thrusts. "Me -- _God_ \-- me too." 

7\. 

Neville can think of ten zillion ways he'd rather spend his twenty-first birthday than pressed against a sleeping Ron Weasley in a sodden ditch, waiting for news from the front. 

Ron's drooling on Neville's shoulder, but given that even his underpants are drenched, it doesn't much matter. 

At the _pop_ , Ron instantly wakes. Wands out, they spy Lupin, who's laughing hysterically. Ron and Neville exchange A Look. 

"It's over," Remus giggles. "Just now. Harry killed the bastard." 

Neville gapes at him, while Ron cheers. "On your birthday, too!" 

Glancing down at his watch, Neville shakes his head. 12:15am. "It's Harry's." 


End file.
